Son of the Sunrise and Swirling Stars
by WriterPON3
Summary: When they say Harry Potter had the eyes of his mother they where right, but his mother wasn't Lily. In fact, she's an Alicorn Princess we all know and love...meet the Prince of the Sunrise. Starshine. A.k.a, Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Son of the Sunrise and the Starswirl**

"He's beautiful." Said a male unicorn considerably smaller than his partner but non the less the father of this foal.

"He takes after his papa." Celestia said fondly as she nuzzled the small alicorn foal next to her. She had given birth to her firstborn foal mere hours ago. It was a colt. His dark mane just as messy as his fathers. His coat an equal shade of blue. But his eyes where her in every way. Right down to their shape. "James-" Celestia started.

"Celly I gave up that name decades ago. I've told you time and time again, my name is Starswirl." Her prized student/lover told his partner as he laid down on his legs in front of her. The old in years unicorn may be near the end of his days, but he was still able to produce foals. As where all males. Celestia though a thousand years old, would never go through the female curse known as Menopause and would continue to be able to have foals until her time in this world was over.

Her student/lover was quite the interesting Stallion indeed. Many decades ago now, she had found him sniffling in the rain in the palace garden. When she asked him who he was he simply said "James." He wore thick spectacles and had the messiest mane she had ever seen. She took the foal in and taught him everything she knew about magic, Equestria and the world. He eventually told her about the world he came from. About five years into his living with her, he accepted that he might never get home to his own world and shed his human name. He became the unicorn known as Starswirl the Bearded.

"I feel incredibly guilty." Celestia told her student.

"And why is that love? You gave me a home, you taught me incredible things about life. Things nopony else would ever be able to teach me." He reached up and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I feel like I have now anchored you into this world and have given you no reason to want to see your home again. To see your family again." The Princess of the sun said with a tear sliding down her cheek.

Starswirl felt shamed for making his teacher feel like this. He would never regret shredding his human past and embracing his pony future. He did not want the mother of his foal to feel that way either.

"Celestia." Starswirl stood. "I will never regret anything that you have done for me or that I have accepted from you. Though I do wish my parents would be able to see their grandfoal, my home and place is now by your side." He kissed the tear streak away from her face."

"And that is why I will hate myself forever for this." Celestia said to herself quietly as Starswirl left to fetch his lover something to eat. She started a spell. Her horn glowing an odd shade of blue with celestial patterns. "Goodbye Starswirl, my prized student, my lover, my husband. I will never forget you." She released the spell. He never saw it coming. Starswirl crumbled as it struck him.

"Celly...why?" He asked as he vanished in the same shade of blue with celestial patterns. His life now on its way back to where it came from...

"Celly!" James sat up in bed suddenly. "Huh?" He looked down bringing up his...hooves? His hooves where hands again

"Was it all...just a dream?" The eleven year old asked himself as he saw his packed Hogwarts trunk by the foot of his bed.

**CRACK**

"Misstress Dorea says that if Young Master wants breakfast he'd best get up now!" One of their female House Elfs said to him before departing with another crack.

"September First..." James said looking at the calender. The day he was supposed to go to Hogwarts. "Weird dream." He said to himself...

**Equestria...**

The foal had already opened his eyes. He reached his little hooves up to the rainbow maned alicorn from his crib. .

"My little Prince." She cooed, nuzzling him and obliging his exploration of his mother.

"Your highness." Said a Royal Guard. "It is time for the foals Christening. The public is waiting to greet the heir to your throne."

Has it really been two months since I sent Starswirl...James...home? Celestia asked herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her baby weight was all but gone. Only a few more pounds to lose. Though her secret cake binges surely where not helping her. Damn her sweet tooth.

"My little ponies." She announced from the balcony of her royal chambers. "I thank you all for your support during the disappearance of my husband Starswirl. I know he would have loved to be at this very moment in our foal's life. The Christening of the Royal Foal."

The crowd of ponies of all races cheered.

"I hereby giveth my foal the name Starshine. He shall be known as Prince Starshine." She presented the foal to the crowd who clung to her needingly.

The crowd went hogwild.

**To Be Continued...**

**An idea I've been toying for a while with. While Celestia has named him Starshine, James names him Harry on Earth.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Prince of the Sun returns

**Chapter 2: The Prince of the Sun Returns**

**1000 Years Later...**

Many years had passed since that fateful evening when Celestia had sent her beloved back to his home world. In the years since she had also sent their son along with him. In the next decade, Celestia and Luna had defeated their brother Discord, the spirit of Chaos and sealed him into stone. He now resided in the palace garden. She had also had to defeat an entity known as Nightmare Moon. A corrupted version of their beloved sister Luna. With all this banishing of her siblings Celestia had fallen into a deep depression. Fearing she may not be able to care for their foal, she sent Starshine to his father in the human world. And there he remained...until...

The Elements of Harmomy where all having a picnic at Sweet Apple Acres. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie where feeding several squirrles breadcrumbs, Twilight studying a new healing spell from her newest text book, and Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash where discussing...ahem...girly stuff.

"I'm NOT getting a hooficure!" Rainbow Dash protested.

"Darling your hooves are always filthy. Its not lady like."

"Come on sugarcube, even I get a hooficure every now and then." Applejack told the tomboyish pegasus.

"I don't care. I'm not into that girly stuff!" Rainbow Dash protested. Flying into the air to avoid the two as they where trying to

FLASH!

The sudden flash made Rainbow Dash crashland into the picnic below. squashing all their sandwhiches and sweets.

"Rainbow Dash!" The mares protested.

"Hey! Didn't you guys see that flash?" Rainbow Dash demanded as the rainbow maned mare shook off all the muck that was the combination of sandwhich bread and sweets from her body. "I'm gonna go check it out."

"Be careful Rainbow! We'll meet you there!" Twilight said to the sky as a rainbow colored trail followed the fastest mare in Equestria. "Come on guys, let's go check it out."

Prince Starshine groaned as he opened his eyes. Did I make it? The fat walrus man had had a few too many alcoholic drinks again and was smacking him around as usual. Harry had just come back from his first year at Hogwarts. He got up on all four...hooves? What in the name of sweet Merlin?!"

"GAH! I'VE GOT HOOVES!" Harry said in fear. He tried to stand. But his legs where wobbly and bruised. He collapsed. "I can't even walk." He opened his eyes back up after panting. He crawled over to a nearby stream. He looked in, and promptly gasped. He was a horse! No...a pony! Why would he be a pony?! All he wanted was to be anywhere but getting beaten by Vernon! He studied his new form in his reflection. His coat of midnight blue and a pitch black mane, messy as ever. His famed scar still on his forehead hidden by his mane. He had a horn. Perhaps he was a unicorn foal? He then felt something on his sides. He unfurled WINGS!

"A winged unicorn. I always have to be the freak don't I?" Harry asked sadly. He then winced and folded his wings back.

Rainbow Dash suddenly flew back to the group as they where headed toward her. "Hey! There's an injured foal up ahead! Looks pretty young!"

Harry heard the female voice. Could she be talking about him? Was he in some kind of weird pony world?

"Keep him safe till we get there Rainbow! We'll be there as fast as we can! Fluttershy, go with Rainbow Dash." Twilight told the other pegasus of their group. Fluttershy nodded, wanting to help the poor foal. She flew after her best friend and soon saw the foal lying by a stream.

"Oh dear. He could fall in and drown!" Fluttershy told Rainbow Dash.

"On it." Rainbow Dash said.

"Wait Rainbow Dash! Don't scare him." Fluttershy protested as the mare dashed down leaving behind a rainbow colored tail. "Oh dear." The Element of Kindness said worriedly as she flew down to try to stop the brash mare.

"Hey kid you okay?!" The loud voice startled Harry. He cried out and rolled over into the stream. The current taking him away.

"Help me I can't swim!" Harry shouted.

"Current's too fast." Rainbow Dash said as she tried to catch up to the foal.

Twilight and the mares heard a cry of terror. "Help I can't swim!" They saw a foal in the stream being carried downriver. Twilight flared up her horn with magical power. And Harry suddenly felt lifted out of the stream. He coughed and spat as he was lowered to ground.

"Thank...you." The foal said before passing out from both exhaustion and pain.

The mares gasped. The colt had lash marks along his back and backside. a large bruise was forming on his leg.

"Who could have done this to this poor little fella?" Applejack asked as she accepted him onto her back with help from Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash who was apologizing profusely.

"I don't know, but if I ever do..." Her horn picked an apple from a nearby tree. It exploded.

"Woah. Twilight's pretty angry." Rainbow Dash said to the other mares as the mare left to find a first aid kit from Granny Smith.

"My word what a beautiful coat he has." Rarity said. "Its not often you find a colt that has quite that shade of blue."

"Rarity." The other mares groaned her name.

"What? A mare can't appreciate beauty?" Rarity demanded.

"He's got wings!" Fluttershy gasped..."A-and a horn."

"That's impossible. The only Alicorns are the three princesses and...h-h-he really does have wings and a horn." Twilight stuttered as she came back out. She dropped the first aid kit in shock. "Oh..my...gosh..." Twilight gasped. "We need to inform the Princess right away!" Twilight said as she ran off...with the first aid kit...

"Twilight! Aww dang it. Come on girls, we got a crazed mare to catch." Applejack said as she ran off with Harry on her back.

**To be continued... **

**And so Harry is now back home. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**btw, the first four episodes of season four have been summarized on wikipedia! two are official as far as i know, and it looks like we get to meet the author of the famed Daring Do series! I bet their gonna model her after J.K. Rowling! **

**Who else wants Lauren Faust to write a real Daring Do series? **


	3. Chapter 3: Mother and Son Reunited

Chapter 3: Mother and Son

Harry groaned in pain as he stirred from his slumber. He groggily opened his eyes, crusties falling as he rubbed them out. "Where am I?" He asked no one in particular.

"Sweet Apple Acres." Said a male voice. Harry snapped his head quickly to see a large, red stallion near the door. "Sis brought ya in after she and her friends found ya by the stream. What where you doing there?" He asked.

"I...don't know." Harry said in reply. "I still don't understand why I have hooves even." He clanked his front hooves together.

"Your a pony aintcha?" Asked the stallion simply.

"I suppose." The foal said laying his head on his front legs.

"Then ya got hooves. Simple as that. Your welcome to come down to supper if ya feel up to it. If ya don't come down Granny Smith'll bring ya up somethin'. I'm Macintosh Apple, but most folks just call me Big Macintosh."

I can see why. Harry thought as he saw the large stallion get up.

"My name is Harry." He said.

Big Macintosh nodded and left the foal to rest.

**At Canterlot Palace...**

**Dear Princess Celestia,**

_**Urgent news! The girls and I where on a picnic today, when we came across an injured foal by a fast moving stream. He appeared to have been beaten. Badly. He coiuldn't even stand up. **_

As Princess Celestia read this her eyes narrowed in anger. She despised all forms of foal abuse. There where a few foal abusers in her garden as statues. She continued on reading.

_**What's more amazing is that he has WINGS AND A HORN! He's an Alicorn, Princess! **_

_**Celestia gasped and dropped the letter out of her magical grip. Could it possibly be? But he should be dead by now. I sent him to his father a thousand years ago! **_

_**He has a coat of midnight blue and one of the messiest manes I have ever seen. **_

My baby...Celestia thought, tears welling in her eyes. I know my beloved Starswirl would never have abused our foal. Right?

_**We've left him at Sweet Apple Acres in the care of the Apple Family for the time being. We await your arrival at any time. **_

_**Your faithful student, **_

_**Twilight Sparkle**_

"OUT YA DEMONIC VARMIT!" Harry woke several hours later to hear a familiar shrieking of an owl.

"Don't let it get upstairs! It could hurt the foal!" Harry heard the voice of the rainbow maned mare from earlier.

"Its getting away!" Twilight shouted. "After it!"

Harry heard the flapping of wings and saw a comforting sight.

"Hullo Hedwig." Harry said calmly as she settled down on top of his mane. She reached down and started preening him. He giggled. Same old Hedwig.

The mares gasped.

"Don't move sugarcube, we'll get rid of that nasty owl." An orange coated mare said. He assumed this was Big Macintosh's sister.

"This is Hedwig." Harry said looking up with his eyes.

"You know this owl?" Twilight asked.

"She's my owl." Harry said to the group. "Don't you see her preening my mane?" Harry giggled again as she nibbled one of his pony ears. It tickled more than in his human body. "She's very protective of me."

"No wonder that owl was hell bent on gettin' up here." Applejack said in understanding.

"Applejack!" Twilight said after she finished.

"What? Just sayin'." The country mare said with a shrug.

Suddenly, Hedwig started glowing.

"Hedwig?!" Harry suddenly panicked. She shone in a brilliant white light. Hedwig had transformed into a more majestic creature.

"She's a phoenix!" Twilight said in awe. She had only ever seen one phoenix. Her mentor's phoenix Philomena.

"She's been an owl as long as I've had her." Harry said. "She fluttered right down on my , uh, head and wouldn't leave me." Harry explained.

"Of course. Phoenixes form attatchments and are very territorial when it comes to their owners." Twilight said in an "Aha!" tone.

Suddenly a pink mare started rushing all over the room and putting up bright, colorful banners.

"Uh, Pinkie Pie...what are ya doin'?" The orange mare asked a new mare Harry hadn't seen yet. She was, for lack of a better term, pink.

"Throwing him a "Get better soon party!" What else would I be doing?" The mare said with a giggle.

"You must be Mr. Macintosh's sister." Harry said to the orange mare who turned her attention to the foal on the bed. "Thank you." He said, "For carrying me here."

"Your welcome sugarcube. How ya feelin'? My name's Applejack." Applejack introduced herself. "That there's Pinkie Pie." She pointed out the mare who the others where trying to stop putting up banners. The one who scared ya into the river is Rainbow Dash." Applejack pointed out the rainbow maned mare. "That's Fluttershy." She pointed to a pink maned pegasus mare. "Rarity." She pointed to a pure white coated unicorn with three diamonds on each flank. "Twilight Sparkle is the one who fished ya out with magic, and the party animal is Pinkie Pie." She finished pointing out her friends.

"I'm okay, but I hurt everywhere." Harry groaned in pain as he tried to move.

"You'll probably be sore for a spell sugarcube, then in no time you'll be good as new." Applejack said eagerly. "Need anything while a'hm downstairs?"

"Something to drink would be nice." Harry told the kind mare.

"How ya feel about lemonade?"

"That's fine." Harry said politely.

"Be back in a jiffy." The Applejack said as she trotted quickly downstairs.

When Applejack reached the kitchen she was greeted to the site of Granny Smith doing the morning dishes.

"How's the foal?" She asked in concern.

"He's fine, a bit sore though."

The two where greeted with the site outside of a descending chariot with royal pegasus guards.

"Oh dang. I told Twilight not to send that letter till the lil' guy felt better." Applejack said. "Sorry Granny, but could ya take this upstairs?"

"I may be a little slow in the giddyups Applejack but I can still handle a simple lemonade delivery."

And with that Applejack went outside to greet Princess Celestia.

"Princess." Applejack bowed. "What brings ya to Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Applejack," The Princess acknowledged her bow. The earth pony mare rose. "My faithful student informed me of an alicorn foal your group rescued from a fast moving current yesterday."

"Yes Princess." Applejack bowed her head. "He's upstairs recovering."

"May I see him?" The Princess asked.

"Of course Princess, follow me." Applejack turned to go back inside the house and the large alicorn followed.

"How are his injuries?" Celestia asked as they ascended the staircase.

"Severe, but the healing has begun. His emotional wounds though..."

"He's timid?" Celestia asked

"More like just simply scared." Applejack said. "We don't know where he came from, but he seems to be kinda afraid of adults or authority figures. At least male ones. Though I don't know how he's reactin' ta Granny Smith just now. I'm getting this from my big brother who had a talk with him before he left this morning to work."

"Its alright child. Let it out." They heard the old mare say to sounds of sniffling. The two ponys entered to the sight of Granny Smith hugging the foal to her side as he let tears fall.

"Starshine." Celestia gasped.

"Starshine?" Twilight asked in confusion. Looking to Celestia and the foal.

The foal opened his eyes to see the biggest pony he had ever seen! She seemed awfully familiar.

Then he had a sudden flashback of being rocked to sleep by the rainbow maned alicorn.

"Mommy?" Harry couldn't think of anything else to say.

**To Be Continued...**

**Check out issues 11 and 12 of the MLP FIM Comics! Their about Shining Armor and Cadance in highschool! I'm planning a Seventh Element fic based on these two comics. Basically its kind of a Back To The Pony Future thing. Harry must stop Buck Withers from changing the past when he goes back in time to humiliate Shining Armor at the Fall Formal with the Alicorn Amulet. He not only has to deal with highschool, but bullies, avoiding being arrested AND the attentions of Young Fancy Pants! Fancy Pants will be the Vice Captain of the Polo team! **

**Anyone else get the idea that Canterlot Academy is a Private School?**


End file.
